1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel delivery unit of a motor vehicle, with a swirl pot and with a prefilter which has a filter element and is intended for filtering the fuel flowing into the swirl pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Delivery units with swirl pots of this type are frequently used in motor vehicles nowadays and are known from practice. In the case of the known delivery units, the swirl pot is connected to the filter element of the prefilter. If an appropriately sized filter capacity of the prefilter is to be ensured, an appropriately sized filter element of the prefilter is used. A disadvantage of the known fuel delivery unit is that it is highly cost-intensive to keep different filter elements in stock.